In general, the present invention relates to polymeric, permanent, forms for formable building materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to permanent forms used in conjunction with formable building materials to support fuel dispensers, ATM machines, and poles bases, walkways, handicap ramps, building and kiosk forms, among others.
Presently, metal forms are used in connection with formable building materials to mold permanent structures. As one example, steel forms are used to create concrete islands or pedestals for fuel dispensing pumps, ATM machines, lighting pole bases, walkways, handicap ramps, building and kiosk forms, and other such structures. These forms typically have an outer and inner wall. The outer wall defines the shape of the structure while the closed form inner wall defines a cavity in which the concrete is poured and hardened to form the island. Typically the closed form inner wall has a skeletal frame supported by cross a member extending therebetween. Since each site where the form is installed presents a different environment, the forms may need to be cut and rewelded to accommodate obstructions or other irregularities found at the site.
The formed concrete structure or island, once completed, provides structural support and helps to protect the devices that are supported on it acting as a barrier against impact. To perform this function, the forms are typically constructed to have a height of at least six inches above the ground. The forms have several designs from simple geometric island shapes, such as ovals or rectangles to more complex shapes, such as those used in fuel dispensing applications, including so-called Dogbone(copyright) xe2x80x9cbar-bellxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cbowtiexe2x80x9d styles. The more complex shapes were developed with wider ends and more narrow center sections, to force vehicles outward as they approached, while providing space to open the vehicle door once parked.
As previously mentioned, the outer wall of these forms is typically constructed of steel. The steel forms are susceptible to corrosion and, thus, are often painted. The forms are then periodically repainted as a result of wear or fading. The steel frames are quite heavy and, since they are welded prior to delivery, can be cumbersome to handle and install.
Consequently, there is a need for a form that improves over the prior art by being more corrosion resistant, having less weight, being of modular construction, such that it may be easily assembled and leveled on site, and having enhanced surface appearance and life.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a form constructed of polymeric material. It is a further object to provide a form constructed of molded polymeric members. It is still a further object that the molded polymeric members be modular such that the form may be easily assembled and leveled on site.
In general, the present invention provides a form for formable building material structures including a plurality of polymeric segments coupled to one another to define a cavity for receiving the concrete, or other formable construction material.
The present invention further provides a form for formable building material structures including at least one hollow polymeric segment, the segment having an outer surface and an inner surface spaced radially inwardly from the outer surface by top and bottom surfaces, where the inner surface transcends a pair of ribs vertically spaced from each other by a well defined by opposed sides of the ribs and a connecting surface therebetween.
The present invention further provides a segment coupling assembly in a segmented form for moldable building materials, the form having a pair of ribs separated by a well, the segment coupling assembly comprising: an insert supported on each segment between said ribs to span said well, said insert defining a coupler receiving opening; and a coupling member received in said opening on at least two segments and adapted to couple said two segments to one another.